Hey Arnold!: The Movie: Arnold's Great Adventure
Hey Arnold!: The Movie: Arnold's Great Adventure (ヘイアーノルド：映画：アーノルドの大冒険 Heiānorudo: Eiga: Ānorudo no dai bōken (Japan); Hé Arnold: The Movie: grande aventure d'Arnold (France); He Arnold! Der Film: Arnold großes Abenteuer (Germany)) is an upcoming animated film for 2013 written and directed by Mario Edward Soto Robinson, based in the characters created by Craig Bartlett. The movie takes seven years after the episode "The Journal", that supposed to be the last episode of the series. It's said that the movie also hasn't relationship with the 2002 film. Originally, The Jungle Movie was supposed to be released as the theatrical feature of the series, but the made-for-TV movie, Arnold Saves the Neighborhood, was given the release instead in 2002. Drafts of the movie were written and developed between 1998-2001 and is rumoured to be in its 6th or 7th draft. A special one-hour episode "The Journal" was also made to link the series to the movie. However, after Hey Arnold!: The Movie turned out unsuccessful and due to other complications, Nickelodeon decided to cancel the project. Nickelodeon and Paramount own the rights to the film and the story, but there were noplans to put it into production, until the director Mario Edward Soto Robinson decided to restart the project, but to his own account, with the supervision of Mr. Bartlett. Plot Arnold's name is revealed in the opening scene. A man comes to the door of the boarding house with a package for Arnold and he signs his full name. Arnold who has 16 years old and is now in the High School, alongside his older friends, go to San Lorenzo in Central America after Arnold wins them an essay contest. However, Arnold has his own secret diary to go look for his parents with the map that he found in "The Journal". But, before travelling, he said some things to his friends and had another argue with Helga, tired of being insulted by her. Arnold meets the Green Eyes, the people his parents were helping. When Arnold was born he silenced all of nature (the erupting volcano); the Green Eyes have a design motif that is like a football head in all their architecture, etc. and when they see baby Arnold's head, they think he is divine. It makes the Green Eyes to semi-worship Arnold. The Green-eyes also think very highly of Miles and Stella, because they’ve all saved each other’s lives before, many times. But, in an unseen moment, they rescue Arnold when he was in danger. La Sombra, a villain who was briefly seen in "The Journal" is a big character of the movie, he is Miles and Stella's nemesis. He is a mercenary treasure hunter and river pirate, who goes in disguise. La Sombra is after La Corazon, a fabulous jewel and a sacred relic of the Green-Eyed people, which is not to be seen in the light of day. But, the Arnold's friends also journey alongside Mr. Simmons to Central America with the objective of find their good friend, believing that he is lost... Staff *Directed by Mario Edward Soto Robinson *Written by Mario Edward Soto Robinson and Craig Bartlett *Produced by Darren Star, Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent *Executive producers: John Lasseter, Craig Bartlett, Brad Bird *Associate producers: Joe Ansolabehere, Steve Viksten *Characters designed by Craig Bartlett, Mario Edward Soto Robinson, *Music by Jim Lang *Based in the characters created by Craig Bartlett Cast *Jason Priestley as Arnold Brandon Robinson (the complete name according the perspective of the director) *Shannen Doherty as Helga Brenda G. Pataki *Ian Ziering as Gerald Johanssen Sanders *Yeardley Smith as Phoebe Hayden Heyerdahl *Jack Black as Harold Berman *Jeff Bennett as Stinky Peterson *Tom Kenny as Sid McKay *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Rob Paulson as Eugene Horowitz and "Brainy" *Jennie Garth as Nadine Lowenthal *Russi Taylor as Curly Thaddeus Gammelthrope *Jen Taylor as Lila Sawyer and Olga Pataki *Jennie Garth as "Big" Patty Smith *Owen Wilson as Mr. Robert Simmons, now working at the Hillwood High School *Jim Belushi as Rector Wartz, now rector of the Hillwood High School *Christopher Lloyd as Grandpa Phillip "Steely Phil" Shortman *Julie Kavner as Grandma Gertie Shortman *Dan Castellaneta as Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts and Mr. Hyunn *Bonnie Hunt as Suzie Kokoshka *Maurice LaMarche as Robert "Big Bob" Pataki *Jeff Bridges as Miles Walsh Robinson, the Arnold's father *Nicole Sullivan as Stella Walsh Robinson, the Arnold's mother *Mos Def as Eduardo Vázquez Espinosa, the best friend of Arnold's parents *Mick Fleetwood as the elder leader of the Green-Eyed people *Christopher Plummer as La Sombra, an evil river pirate and treasure hunter *Peter Jacobson as Wolfgang Marchette, who works now for La Sombra *Joe Mantegna as Edmund, the friend of Wolfgang Companies *Production: Columbia Pictures,Sony Pictures Animation Snee Oosh and Nickelodeon Movies *Distribution: ;Sony Pictures releasing Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Columbia Films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures animated films